Snape's Goodbye
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: snape says his last goodbyes.


**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter sat next to his fire. The faint knocking at the door had almost been unheard except for the faint laps in the rain.

He stood and moved toward the door. When he opened it, he saw a faded envelope in a plastic bag. Harry looked up in time to see a figure disapparate into the night.

"who are you?" Harry asked to no one particular. " and what exactly did you leave me?"

Harry closed the door and went back to his fire to open the envelope.

**Sirius**

Sirius was distraught. His hippogriff, Buckbeck, had just had a fit of the Sneezes. Sirius was walking down the stairs swearing up a storm, and covered from head to toe in sticky slime.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!!

" I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled at the door.

He yanked it open with a force to be reconded with, and there sitting on the door step was an envelope.

"OHH, Bother." said Sirius, he moved upstairs to take a shower and open the mysterious envelope.

**Dumbledore**

Albus sat in his chair reading a book. It was something he enjoyed doing more often now that things with Voldemort had calmed down. He especially liked the muggle novels about werewolves and vampires and other creatures. They calmed him down the most and made him laugh after a hard days work at the school.

Three small taps came on the solid oak door to his study.

" come in." said Albus, calmly putting down his book.

He waited a few seconds then called again. After calling six or seven times, he stood. It had probably been a student who was too scared to come see him. More then likely sent from Severus. He moved to the door, and found an envelope.

"well, well, well.." Albus said, moving back to his chair.

**Minerva**

Minerva was in her knickers when the envelope arrived. The Boreal owl that brought it was elderly and had almost last all it's feathers in the storm raging outside.

"oh you poor thing," Minerva said, taking the letter and throwing it onto the table where she was taking her midnight brandy. " here have a snack."

she gave it a biscuit and sent it on it's way.

" Now." She said, picking the envelope up and weighing it in her hands. " what have you brought me?"

**Ron and Hermione**

Since getting married, Ron and Hermione had spent a great deal of time in each others arms and at home. When the pregnancy had finally been confirmed, Mrs. Weasly had started making little trinkets for the soon to be first child of Ron and Hermione.

But this night, during Hermione's last term of pregnancy, a knock came at the door. Luckily, ron had stayed up to keep watch for the little ding dong ditcher who had rampaged threw the town for nearly a month.

Ron for all the good it did him, was standing at the door when the knock came. His hand flew to the handle and pulled it open. The only thing he caught in his vision was the figure disapparating.

Ron looked down at the sound of crunching parchment. He picked up the envelope and walked into the house.

**Lupin**

Remus was sitting in his chair, and listening to rain drops. They always put him to sleep. He was close to that perfect sleep when the knock came.

He sighed and called " I'm coming."

He opened the door and picked up the discarded envelope.

"what the ..." he said, beginning to break the seal.

**Draco**

Draco never heard the knock on his apartment door. Or the sound of the lock opening.

If anything, Draco was in a death-like sleep.

He never heard the deep rumble of the man as he laughed at the strange way Draco slept. He sat the envelope on the table next to his bed. Draco would find it in the morning.

**Snape**

Severus had written a half dozen notes to give to everyone he cared to a point about. He had written these for the express purposes of no one looking for him in the time he was going to be away. He had written simple in layman's terms. So even the potter brat would be able to read and understand. That was all that was needed, he was finally done with the passing of the notes and everything. He was leaving, gone. Everything was taken care of, and with the war over there was no reason for him to stick around.

But what had the note said.

_Good-bye from the potions master. _

_And have a good life._

_Severus. _

_P.S. Weasly... be good to your new child._


End file.
